Harry Potter & Co meet the troublemakers
by Ametyst Ookami
Summary: Was soll ich schreiben es ist ne HP fic und die ganze truppe kommt drin vor und auch ein paar OCs. Aber ihr sollt lieber eure eigene Meinung über die fic bilden. Ausserdem hasse ich summarys! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Halli Hallo   
  
Das ist meine erste HP fic also seid nicht zu fies ihr könnt mir aber ruhig sagen was ihr davon haltet. (Ich weiß selbst das ich deutsche rechtschreibung und grammatik nicht so gut beherrsche aber was solls keiner ist perfekt!! :) )   
  
Also bitte bitte R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ihr kriegt auch nen Cookie!!!  
  
Charlie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden. Sie hatte keinen Freund mehr da sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, weil er zu wenig vertrauen zu ihr hatte. Charlie würde ihre Freunde nicht so schnell wieder sehen, da sie nach den Sommerferien auf Hogwarts gehen würde.  
  
  
  
Eine Woche bevor die Osterferien war sie nach Hogwarts gefahren um die Schüler kennen zu lernen. Die Lehrer kannte sie alle, da sie mit sieben Schon mal in Hogwarts war. Dumbledore war ihr Pate und sie war mit Snape entfernt verwandt. Das hatte sie aber keinen gesagt, da er von den meisten gehasst wurde. Charlie hatte schon Freunde in Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, ihren alten Spiel Kameraden Draco Malfoy, der sich irgendwie verändert hatte er war zwar nett zu ihr und die anderen drei neuen aber zu Leuten die nicht in Slytherin waren war er gemein.   
  
Sarah Derley, einer ihrer Freundinnen die sie von klein auf kannte und mit ihr immer die Schulen wechselte, die auch ein Auge auf Draco geworfen hatte.   
  
Megan Clerk die sie genauso wie Sarah von klein auf kannte und die Schulen wechselte, und noch viele mehr. Sie kam eigentlich mit jedem Haus gut zu recht.   
  
Charlie verkleinerte ihr Gepäck bis alles in ihren Rucksack passte. Dann reiste sie per Portschlüssel nach Nord England, wo ihre Familie sehr viel Land hatte. Auf dem Land war ein Wald, ein See und noch einiges anderes.   
  
In der Muggelwelt gab ihr Vater sich als reicher Bauunternehmer aus. In der Muggelwelt war er bekannt als einer, der außergewöhnliche Tiere mochte. Aber für die Familie Firedraconis waren die Tiere keineswegs außergewöhnlich.   
  
Charlie ging einen Hügel runter und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Haus. Ihre Schlange Salkira wickelte sich um Charlies arm.   
  
Charlie freute sich schon darauf in den Geheimen Wald zu gehen.   
  
Nach einer halben Stunde ereichte sie das Haus und ging rein.   
  
Arthur, der Diener der Firedraconis kam sofort.   
  
„Hallo Miss Firedraconis, wie geht es ihnen? Wir hatten sie erst Morgen erwartet." Sagte er und nahm ihr den Rucksack ab. „Die Lehrer haben mich wegen einen winzig kleinen Schülerstreich einen Tag früher gehen lassen." Antwortete Charlie und lächelte unschuldig. Arthur grinste, er kannte Charlie von klein auf und wusste was winzig klein bei ihr hieß. „Ihre Eltern sind weg gefahren, kommen heute Abend wieder und ihr Bruder ist mal wieder im Wald er sucht den Friedhof der Drachen!" Charlie nickte dankbar und ging in ihr Zimmer.   
  
Sie zog sich um, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein, schnappte sich eine kleine Umhängetasche und raste runter in die Bibliothek.   
  
Charlie sah sich um und entdeckte eine Marmorfigur eines Drachen. Sie ging hin und dreht den Kopf der Figur. Ein Regal schwang offen und gab einen Geheimgang frei.   
  
Nachdem Charlie ihn betrat schloss sich die Türe. Charlie ging den Gang weiter entlang, vorbei an dem Labor, bis der gang aufhörte und sie auf eine Wand stieß. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und klopfte in einer bestimmten reihen folge auf ein paar Backsteine.   
  
Die Wand schwang auf und man befand sich auf einem Berg, von dem man einen Riesigen Wald sehen konnte. Die Wand schloss sich wieder und Charlie machte sich auf den weg um den Berg rum.   
  
Als sie an einer riesigen Höhle ankam entdeckte sie ihren Bruder mit seiner Freundin Dana, sie versuchten eine der, hier gutmütigen, Drachen zu bestechen.   
  
Charlie schlich sich an und stellte sich hinter ihnen. „So wird das bestimmt nichts!" sagte sie. Nick und Dana schreckten hoch und fielen dann auf den Boden. Charlie grinste und beugte sich über die beiden „Man seit ihr schreckhaft!" bemerkte sie.   
  
Sie ging zum Drachen und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Dana richtete sich auf „Wie machst du das? Du kommst mit jedem Tier auf anhieb klar. Brauchst ihm nur in die Augen schauen. Das ist doch nicht normal!" Nick fing an zu lachen „Das musst du gerade behaupten! Du.... du..." er sprach nicht weiter denn er musste Luft holen.   
  
Charlie lächelte „Es kommt drauf an wie man das Wort ´normal` definiert. Für Muggel Verhältnisse wäre das was wir als normal bezeichnen, alles andere als normal!"   
  
Der Drache versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. Nick kriegte sich wieder ein und stand auf. „Was meintest du mit, so wird das bestimmt nichts?" fragte er. Charlie sah ihn an „Ihr versucht Gryffi zu bestechen, aber sie weißt noch nicht wo die Drachen hin gehen um zu Sterben. Sie ist erst Zehn Jahre alt. Ihr müsst Godric fragen er ist der älteste Drachen der hier lebt! Aber das geht nicht denn ihr könnt euch nicht mit den Tieren Verständigen!" antwortete Charlie und grinste überlegen.   
  
„Ach und wie kommunizierst du mit ihnen? Indem du in ihre Augen schaust und mit Gedankenkraft mit ihnen redest?" fragte Dana. Charlie nickte „Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen!" Dana starrte sie mit offenen Mund an. Nick schloss ihren Mund wieder und ging zu Charlie. „Ich glaube du wirst noch viel Spaß mit meiner Schwester haben, Dana!" Diese schluckte und nickte „das glaub ich auch!" Gryffi stieß eine Blaue Flamme aus der Nase, um zu zeigen das es beleidigt war.   
  
Charlie streichelte den Drachen wieder, der prompt anfing ein komisches Geräusch von sich geben. Nick und Dana vermuteten das es schnurren darstellen sollte.   
  
Nach ein paar Stunden gingen sie Gemeinsam zum Geheimgang zurück. Dana behauptete sie müsse noch was in dem Buch gefährliche Flüche und wie man sich gegen sie verteidigt lesen und verschwand in der riesigen Geheimen Bibliothek mit Nick zusammen. Charlie zog ihre West und ihr Hemd aus und ging mit einem Spagettiträger nach draußen, um ihren Crup zu suchen.   
  
Also das wars erst mal von mir hoffe das die story nicht so eine Katastrophe ist!!  
  
Bis bald  
  
Wolf (Knight) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts was ihr aus den HP Büchern erkennt aber der rest gehört mir aber damit geld verdienen kann ich nicht! Schade eigentlich da ich dauerpleite bin!!  
  
Hallo Ich bins wieder!!!!  
  
Keiner scheint mich zu mögen denn ich habe überhaupt keine reviews *heul* vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu ungeduldig?? Na!!  
  
Aber ich mach mir nichts drauß da ich ja auch nicht immer reviews schreibe weil mir nie was einfällt was ich schreiben kann! ^^  
  
Okay ich hör ja schon auf zu labern! Viel Spass beim lesen  
  
Kapitel two:  
  
Zwei Wochen später im Ligusterweg   
  
„Petunia komm schnell. Mr. Firedraconis hat uns für ein Wochenende zu sich nachhause eingeladen!" sagte Vernon Dursley aufgeregt. Petunia kam sofort und las den Brief durch, den ihr Mann ihr hin hielt. Dudley sah von seiner Grapefruit auf. Harry sah auch auf. Firedraconis. Der Nachname kam ihm so bekannt vor und das nicht nur aus seinem Onkel Vernons Erzählungen. Er kannte ihn schon vorher, aber woher? Petunia las den Brief noch mal durch. „Aber hier steht er will das wir Harry mitnehmen sollen. Sonst könnten wir es gleich wieder vergessen." Tante Petunia gab den Brief zurück zu ihrem Mann, der ihn sich noch mal durch ließ. Dann sah er zu Harry hoch „Wenn das Geschäft wegen dir schief läuft, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Junge. Und dieses Vieh da oben in deinem Zimmer bleibt hier! Verstanden?" sagte Onkel Vernon brummend. Harry sah ihn verwundert an er durfte mitfahren, war sein Onkel Krank oder so was? Dudley hörte Interessiert zu in der Hoffnung da etwas Vernüftieges zu essen zu bekommen. „Wann ist das denn?" Onkel Vernon las den Brief noch mal. „Hier steht jemand würde uns am Freitag, den 28. abholen und uns am Abend des 31. zurück bringen." Sagte er. Tante Petunia meldete sich nun zu Wort „Dann müssen wir ihnen aber Bescheid sagen das unser kleiner Dudders auf Diät ist." Dudley sah geschockt aus und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Eine Woche später kam ein Brief für Harry per Eulenpost. Harry öffnete den Briefumschlag und zog den Brief raus. Er begann zu lesen:   
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Na wie geht's dir? Kennst du mich noch? Wenn nein, dann kriegen wir beide mächtig ärger!   
  
Ich wette mit dir das du meinen Nachnamen vergessen hast!? Hab ich recht? Na klar!   
  
Ich hab immer recht! Also mein Nachname ist Firedraconis! Na ist dir ein Licht aufgegangen?  
  
Natürlich! Um dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Du kommst am 28. zu uns nachhause, mit diesen   
  
Muggeln! Also jetzt komm ich mal zur Sache. Ich hab dir ein Beutel mit einem Pulverchen  
  
beigelegt. Er   
  
Verkleinert alles! Kannst dir jetzt schon vielleicht was denken.  
  
Lass Hedwig zu uns fliegen und verkleinere alle Sachen die du in Hogwarts brauchst und was   
  
du noch so Willst mit diesem Pulver und stecke deine Sachen in deiner Hosentasche!   
  
Dumbledore (mein Pate!) sagt du   
  
Darfst zu uns kommen. Ich hab auch Ron, Hermine, Sarah und noch ein paar andere  
  
die du bestimmt kennst eingeladen!  
  
Bis bald  
  
  
  
Charlie Morgana Firedraconis  
  
Jetzt wusste Harry wieso der Name Firedraconis so bekannt vorkam. Er sah vom Brief auf und entdeckte eine große Schwarze Eule vor Hedwigs Käfig stehen. „Hallo Quiwitt wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry, die Eule ließ sich nicht ablenken und versuchte Hedwig zu imponieren. Harry grinste, diese Eule war die verrückteste Eule die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Und der Grund dafür war das die Eule ihre Größe ändern konnte. Harry sah von den beiden Eulen weg und fischte den Beutel aus dem Umschlag. Er versteckte es unter dem Dielen Brett und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er gab Quiwitt einen Eulenkecks, den die Eule aufaß und verwandelte sich dann in eine Miniatur Eule, gerade mal so groß wie ein Tennisball. Quiwitt flog aus dem Fenster und ließ Hedwig wieder in Ruhe.  
  
Ich weiß die Kapitel sind ein bisschen kurz und ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern. Ehrlich!   
  
Und bitte bitte bitte schickt mir nen review please!!!! oder auch zwei! ^^  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Wolf Knight   
  
(,,) =^.^= *wink* 


End file.
